


Imposible de evitar

by Victor555



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Dilemas personales, M/M, Masturbación
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor555/pseuds/Victor555
Summary: Siempre terminada las noches en el mismo anhelo, interminable y hambriento.





	Imposible de evitar

Uno pensamiento llevo otro, como las mareas el mar pase de baja a alta. Pensaba como seria besar tus labios y termine pensando como seria que nos tocáramos con lujuria. Oh, el pecado cubriría mi luna esta noche.

Imagine como sería desprender todas tus prendas a base de mis caricias, como sería besar y morder tu cuello dejando marca que se volvería juramento de que era mío ¿Acoso querías ser parte de este ritual? ¿Acosa me permitirías ese gran honor? me estás haciendo tambalear en un vaivén de realidad y fantasía y pronto me voy a estrellar.

Como seria escucharte quemándote por la pasión y que gimieras calurosamente mi nombre, que pidieras más de mi tanto como me gustaría tener de ti, llenar cada rincón de tu cuerpo con mi toque. Como sería poseer tu cuerpo con devoción sobre mis huesos ahuecándolo. Solo imaginar eso hacia erizar cada parte de mi cuerpo, una electricidad me despojaba de mi realidad y le daba todo el permiso para que la lujuria me poseyera, y esta me tomo y me arrastró.

"¿Por qué el solo dar riendas sueltas mi imaginación me volvía tan loco?"

Era un sentimiento que no podía evadir, no podía seguir mirando a otro lado y fingir que jamás esta. Quizás como vela como los años se apagará, eso es mi consuelo para esta locura que me ha dado mi amor. Pero en esta temporal tenía que atender pues podía sentir como apretaban y dolía mis pantalones, por supuesto ya estaba más que encendido de tan solo pensar en la fortuna de tenerte a mi merced.

Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos atención, así que comencé a deshacerme de mis pantalones y ropa interior dejando al descubierto la evidencia de mis pensamientos para muestra de palpitante miembro. Tenía que deshacerme de ella, no quería perder nuevamente la guerra de mi autocontrol, pero no veo más opciones estoy totalmente segado por el recuerdo de tu sombra.

Comencé a tocarla suavemente y cerré mis ojos para dejar envolverme por mi imaginación hasta desdoblarme y ver que tú eras el que la tocabas. Un suspiro caliente se escapó de mis labios, y poco a poco como ambición fue por mucho más.

-Oo-ohh...Boxman eres tan gentil –Palabras empapadas de mi lujuriara de escaparon de mi como goteras.

Imaginada como tú la movías de arriba a abajo como tus manos que eran suaves pero fuertes por el gran esfuerzo que conllevaba tu trabajo y como ocasionalmente lamias la punta de esta haciendo que muriera de placer, oh, como me asesinas y sin ni siquiera te das cuenta. Finalmente, como tú mismo me introducías dentro de mi haciéndome escapar una gran vacada de aire, de mi vida. Lo que más hacia que llegara al punto más alto del volcán en erupción era imaginar cómo te comenzabas haciéndome profundizar en ti, ver tu imaginaria cara roja y ver como no podías ocultar el placer en tu expresión era simplemente increíble, homicida, las maravillas del edén. Mis movimientos ya eran frenéticos y desesperados, estaba mordiendo mi labio inferior para evitar hacer sonidos, pero eso era inútil, no podía controlarlos estaba demasiado sumergido en las paredes que conformaban mi mente y en las desgarres de las carnalidades. Lo mordía tan fuerte que ya comenzaba a sangrar, el sabor a oxido se estaba mezclando con a mi clímax.

-M-Maldición Boxman!!! –Casi grite tapándome la boca llegando al total éxtasis y rogando de que Fink no me escuchara.

Finalmente abrí mis ojos totalmente agitado y observando cómo iba manchado mis manos y alguna parte de mi abdomen, e inevitablemente me puse a reflexionar lo que estaba pasando conmigo y Como últimamente las noches se iban vuelto este espectáculo. No quería creer y se me subía el color rojo de solo admitir que me estaba dándome placer con la imagen de mi socio de negocios. Pero también estaba mi malicia innata que me hacia sonreír con esa idea. Me consolaba con el hecho que la naturaleza es incontrolable.

Y caí en cuenta que realmente deseaba Boxman como jamás lo hice por alguien, y no solo de una forma carnal si no también una sentimental y eso explicaba cómo era posible que solo con una imagen mental podía tocar las estrellas. Pero cuando terminaba y abría los ojos y al no verte hay conmigo mirándome con una mirada tierna y cansada me hacía sentir tan miserable, tan solo, incluso algo culpable. Yo realmente quería ser más que socios de negocios. Tal vez hasta más que amantes, pero al fin solo éramos socios.

Me levante con la cabeza baja y limpie todo el desastre y tome una ducha, de alguna manera me sentía un poco sucio. Ya vestido me acosté en mi cómoda cama con un suspiro, estos sentimientos eran realmente agotadores, te estaba pensando por cada hora del día. Y así sin más tome una decisión, no me quedaría con las manos cruzadas viendo como él se escapaba de mi vida, no podía, mi vela jamás se apagaría esa ya estaba con matices de declaración. Llamaría a Boxman para decirle que tenían que hablarle con urgencia. Y me sumergí en mi almohada conciliando el sueño más rápido de lo que pensé.

A la mañana siguiente marque su número nerviosamente, y no demoro mucho en tomar el teléfono. Aclare mi garganta para quitar un poco mi nerviosismo.

-P-professor ¡Venomus! que grata sorpresa -Dijo Boxman con toda la emoción en sus venas y algo de nerviosismo, y el saber que le emocionaba escucharme hacía que soltara una sonrisa discreta.

-También me alegra escucharte, Boxman -Le conteste de una forma seductora la cual no podía evitar al hablar con él, tenía la contante necesitada de darle pistas de mi deseo. Puede escuchar un suspiro ahogado de su parte, tenía la certeza de que el sentía algo más, pero también podía ser mi mente jugando conmigo a la mala interpretación.

-B-bien... -Dijo casi en un suspiro, haciéndome imaginar dulce sonrojo mezclado con su nerviosismo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que mi propósito de mi llamada era para preguntarte que, si tenías tiempo para hablar conmigo, es urgente, muy urgente -Dije haciendo resaltando demasiado la última parte, realmente necesitaba quitarme esto de encima.

-Siempre tengo tiempo para ti, eres el mejor socio que tengo, además soy mi propio jefe ¿no? Jajaja ¿Te parece bien esta tarde a las 4:00 p.m? -Me pregunto claramente nervioso y algo apenado de tus palabras, realmente ese hombre tenía algo que hacía que mi cara ardiera como fuego.

-Me parece perfecto, Bueno nos vemos -Le respondí decidido a colgar y comenzar a mentalizarme para este tan paso al vacío que me podría hacer perder a una gran oportunidad de negocio, pero lo que más me hacía sudar era no me quisiera volver a ver por esto.

-E-espera...me preguntaba si me podías decir que es lo tan urgente que tienes que hablar conmigo -Me pregunto urgido de seguro lo estaba matando la intriga.

-Prefiero comentarlo en persona, hasta luego Boxman -Le respondí y final mente terminé la llamada, pues si me quedaba mas no podría salir de ella.

Suspiré y pensé en la locura que estaba por hacer, fui a buscar mi mejor traje que ameritaba la ocasión, pero antes sentía Fink mirándome de mala manera, obviamente había escuchado la conversación y eso significaba que los robots la cuidarían y yo sabía cómo ella maldecía esa idea.

-Lo sé, lo sé, sé que odias a eso robots y Boxman, pero al menos trata de divertirte. No pueden ser tan malos -Le dije tratando de que reflexionara y les diera una oportunidad a los hijos Boxman, al fin y al cabo, ellos si le dieron una bienvenida y si la tratando lo mejor que pensaron que era.

-AHHHHHGSSS!!! ¡SON LO PEOR, LOS ODIO! -Me grito Fink poniéndose mis brazos cruzados y haciéndome un puchero, A veces pensaba que era indomable pero aun así llegaba de corazón de calidez.

-Si lo sé, entonces al menos has lo por mí -Dije mientras le depositaba una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Bien -Dijo de malagana y soltando un suspiro pesado, haciéndome soltar una pequeña risita. Sabía muy bien que odiaba a esos robots por el simple hecho de que fueran los hijos de Boxman, la tormenta se aproximaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno decidí entrenar mi cuenta publicando la reforma de este fanfic que escribí algo borracho, mareado y sin dormir por días al principio del 2018.  
Jajajaj nunca lo termine como escritor mediocre que soy, pero me esta entrando las gana de hacerlo.   
Espero me disculpen algún error como siempre me excuso con mi dislexia.  
Adeus, gracias por leer.


End file.
